


art for "The Hand We're Dealt by apckrfan

by karrenia_rune



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, F/M, Fanmix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanmix created for apckrfan’s story “The Hand We’re Dealt” in Round 3 Small Fandoms Big Bang</p>
            </blockquote>





	art for "The Hand We're Dealt by apckrfan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apckrfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Playing the Hand Were Dealt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469524) by [apckrfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan). 



Fanmix created for apckrfan’s story “The Hand We’re Dealt” in Round 3 Small Fandoms Big Bang Listen to the mix here on Spotify https://open.spotify.com/user/1234865710/playlist/1SMcv2qAFuItHCaSNiXDN4 It's the first time I've posted a fanmix to the site so here's hoping for the best. You can also find on my dreamwidth account here: http://karrenia-rune.dreamwidth.org/17555.html 

1\. This Kiss-Faith Hill  
_I don't want another heartbreak_  
I don't need another turn to cry, no  
I don't want to learn the hard way  
Baby hello, oh no, goodbye  
But you got me like a rocket  
Shooting straight across the sky

_It' s the way you love me_  
It's a feeling like this  
It's centrifugal motion  
It's perpetual bliss  
It's that pivotal moment  
It's, ah, impossible  
This kiss, this kiss  
Unstoppable  
This kiss, this kiss 

 

2\. I’m Not Calling You a Liar-Florence and the Machine  
_I'm not calling you a liar, just don't lie to me_  
I'm not calling you a thief, just don't steal from me  
I'm not calling you a ghost, just stop haunting me  
And I love you so much, I'm gonna let you kill me  
There's a ghost in my lungs and it sighs in my sleep  
Wraps itself around my tongue as it softly speaks  
Then it walks, then it walks with my legs  
To fall, to fall, to fall at your feet  
There but for the grace of God I go. 

3\. Romeo had Juliet-Lou Reed  
_Caught between the twisted stars_  
The plotted lines the faulty map  
That brought Columbus to New York  
Betwixt between the East and West  
He calls on her wearing a leather vest  
The earth squeals and shudders to a halt  
A diamond crucifix in his ear  
Is used to help ward off the fear  
That he has left his soul in someone's rented car Inside his pants he hides a mop To clean the mess that he has dropped Into the life of lithesome Juliette Bell  
And Romeo wanted Juliette And Juliette wanted Romeo  
And Romeo wanted Juliette And Juliette wanted Romeo 

 

4\. Damn, I Wish I was Your Lover-Sophie B. Hawkins

_Open up on the inside Gonna fill you up, gonna make you cry_  
This monkey can't stand to see you black and blue  
I give you something sweet each time you come inside my jungle book  
Or is it just too good?  
Don't say you'll stay, 'cause then you go away  
Damn, I wish I was your lover  
I'd rock you 'til the daylight comes  
Made sure you are smiling and warm  
I am everything, tonight, I'll be your mother  
I'll do such things to ease your pain  
Free your mind, and you won't feel ashamed (oh, yeah) 

5\. Need You Now-Lady Antebellum

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor._  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.  
Chorus:]  
It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.  
Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.  
[Chorus:]  
It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now. 

6\. Before I Walk on Fire-Sophie B. Hawkins

_I lied_  
I stole in the name of fear  
But I won't be silent here  
I don't want somewhere to run to  
I don't want somebody I can shake  
Lord, I want my dignity again  
Before I walk on fire  
You gotta look me in the face 

_I won't flinch, and I won't turn away_  
I'm sorry  
I'm sorry for being scared  
But I won't drop you in there  
Oh, darling  
Let me show you I love you  
Oh, world  
Let me show you I care. 

 

7\. Someday We’ll Know-the New Radicals  
_90 miles outside Chicago_  
Can't stop driving  
I don't know why  
So many questions  
I need an answer  
Two years later, you're still on my mind  
Whatever happened to Emilia Earhart  
Who holds the stars up in the sky  
Is true love once in a lifetime  
Did the captain of the Titanic cry  
Someday we'll know  
If love can move a mountain  
Someday we'll know  
Why the sky is blue  
Someday we'll know  
Why I wasn't meant for you  
Does anybody know the way to Atlantis  
Or what the wind says when she cries  
I'm speeding by the place where I met you  
For the 97th time tonight 

8\. Love’s Recovery-Indigo Girls

_During the time of which I speak it was hard to turn the other cheek_  
To the blows of insecurity  
Feeding the cancer of my intellect the blood of love soon neglected  
Lay dying in the strength of its impurity  
Meanwhile our friends we thought were so together  
They've all gone and left each other in search of fairer weather  
And we sit here in our storm and drink a toast  
To the slim chance of love's recovery.  
There I am in younger days, star gazing,  
Painting picture perfect maps of how my life and love would be  
Not counting the unmarked paths of misdirection 

 

9\. Your Tongue, like the Sun in My Mouth

_I met a woman from another time_  
I couldn't think  
But a drink from her eyes  
Was like water to wine  
She wet my dreams with her distinctive mind  
I search the desert for a treasure  
And a measure of life denied  
I'm driven by cars and guitars and her voice  
Ripping up and down my spine  
And now I'm giving my life for her sight 

_To be mine_  
And in her presence  
My fate unwinds  
For when her essence  
Draws me too near  
I can taste her with tears  
On my tongue  
Like the sun  
In my mouth. 

10\. Home-Phillip Phillips  
_Hold on, to me as we go As we roll down this unfamiliar road And although this wave (wave) is stringing us along Just know you're not alone Cause I'm gonna make this place your home_

 

Bonus Track: Amazing by Janelle


End file.
